


Truth against Trust

by ralf



Series: Missing Scenes [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e10 The Overlooked, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: There is no gentle way to tell someone that their girlfriend is a psychotic serial killer.[Set between 3x09 “The Girl Who Knew Too Much” and 3x10 “The Overlooked”. Stiles and Scott tell Derek the truth about Jennifer.]





	Truth against Trust

Stiles' thoughts are racing. Everything depends on them getting to Derek first and telling him the truth. He knows the hard part will be to keep Derek calm long enough to hear them out. Once he listens, he will believe them. Stiles is sure of that.

He can feel his heart beating loudly in his ears, the simmering fear for his dad threatening to take over if he doesn't keep it together. Stiles struggles to clear his mind. If they want to convince Derek of the truth he needs to concentrate, he needs to focus. There will be time to panic later.

Possibilities of how they could start with this particular revelation whirr through his mind and just as they near the building of Derek's loft he decides on a plan of action.

“Let me do the talking, alright?”

Scott nods and Stiles thinks he sees relief on his face.

They climb the stairs as fast as they can, knowing that Derek already knows they're coming. When they finally reach the door (Stiles out of breath, Scott not so much) they share one last look, seeking reassurance from each other. Scott pulls the door open and lets Stiles enter first.

Derek is leaning against the table in front of the panorama window, facing them, prompting them to speak with a glance.

“You know I'd never lie to you,” Stiles opens, ignoring the fact that it is near impossible to lie to a werewolf anyway. He takes a step forward, distancing himself from Scott to make clear that this is something between him and Derek. “You know I'd never betray you.”

Scott may think the thing with Gerard is forgiven and forgotten but Stiles knows better. He himself wasn't always on Derek's side, but he never went behind his back. Derek always knew where he stood with Stiles.

“And you trust me.”

Stiles takes another step forward.

Derek's eyes bore into his, unwavering.

“Who?” he asks, his stiff posture turning rigid, bracing himself.

Stiles takes a deep breath, glad Derek understood his warning.

You only remind a person that they trust you if you are about to say something horrible, outrageous about someone they also trust. You ask them to trust you _more_.

“Jennifer.”

Derek closes his eyes.

“What did she do.”

The entire way to Derek's loft Stiles sought for a way to relay the truth gently but he came up empty. There is no gentle way to tell someone that their girlfriend is a psychotic serial killer.

“She's the Darach,” he simply says.

Derek opens his eyes again, which shine unnaturally blue, and Stiles knows he is listening to his heartbeat, not because he suspects Stiles of lying but because he hopes that he's not telling the truth.

Silence stretches for a few moments.

“I can prove it,” Stiles continues.

It won't make comprehending the betrayal any easier but it will help Derek feel that he is following reason and not choosing loyalties.

“She will come here and tell you all sorts of things about us. This,” he pulls out the small jar containing powdered mistletoe they got from Deaton, “will reveal her true nature.”

Derek focuses on the jar, then glances back at Stiles.

“Are you sure about this?” he finally asks and Stiles knows he doesn't mean the powder.

Stiles holds his gaze and nods. “I'm sorry,” he says, almost surprised about the words and their truthfulness himself.

Behind him Scott tenses, the same instant Derek's eyes flicker over Stiles's shoulder to the door.

A shiver runs down Stiles's spine.

She is here.

 

 

 

.


End file.
